To be successful, events need to be planned and representations of the events may be shared. When organizing an event, various resources, including equipment, rooms, layout, and other items may need to be gathered and the details of these items coordinated along with invitees in order to make the event successful. The resources for an event may be gathered from disparate source services, such as, for example, from social networking sites, directory services, internet and/or intranet web resources, and other sources. Each resource may have timing constraints on availability. After the event is planned, the details of the event may need to be distributed and shared to attendees or other participants (such as people helping to setup the event) in order to make the event successful. Representations of events may be generated, and when the representations are complete, descriptions and illustrations of events may be sent to attendees or other interested parties.